The End of the Song
by Operative12
Summary: Some personal thoughts of how ASOIAF will end .A bitter-sweet tale. Rated M for Violence.


The eunuch stabbed at him again. He dodged right watching as the spear thrust found only empty air. He looked up into his foes eyes his ice blue meeting a dark brown. The spear tip was obsidian as was the inlaying in the soldiers round shield, but this did not concern him greatly, he had killed many of the eunuch's kind already that day. This one would be no different.

As the nameless soldier stabbed at him again he rolled to the right, his shoulder making contact with the snow caked ground before he came up into a kneeling position…. inside the eunuchs guard. He flicked his blade upward with the speed of a shadow-cat and watched as the blade ran through the man's neck, not enough to sever his head, but enough to slash his windpipe.

Blood sprayed across the cold ground as the eunuch fell to his knees, gurgling as his life essence leaked out of the cut in his neck. He got up and looked around him, soldiers all clad in the same armour as the dying one in front of him lay, unmoving, on the ground. His sword was smeared with the blood of at least ten different combatants.

The harsh winter wind nipped at his black cloak as he placed his sword point on his enemies' chest, pausing briefly, before pushing it through. The gurgling stopped. He could hear the sounds of more battle through the tunnel, men screaming in terror, caught between the battle of fire and ice. Taking some half-melted snow in his black gloved hand, he wiped the blood from his sword watching as the blade glistened in the deepening twilight.

The Wall towered before him icy and eternal. He looked both right and left down its length, and could only see bodies, some burnt beyond recognition, others crushed by rocks and riddled by spears and arrows. They were clad in black, white and brown but they were all gone. He closed his eyes for a moment and dipped his sword to the ground to pay his respects to the fallen.

He looked again towards the tunnel. He could smell death in there. A great force had guarded those doors, that's why he had wanted to lead the assault, but then the men that used to inhabit the bodies that surrounded him had attacked in them in the rear. Spearing men in the back as their phalanx had surged forward. He'd stayed behind, as the rest of the army had moved forward through the tiny little tunnel, engaging the ring of spears that surrounded him, cutting them down one by one.

The wind surged at him again but he did not feel it, he no longer felt the cold at all. His black glove had come loose during the fighting and he gazed down at his hand, at skin so pale it was almost white.

He began walking through the tunnel, sounds of battle growing nearer with every step. Something beyond the tunnel roared, flowed by the screaming of men. Even then he knew that it was a dragon. He could not see it, but he could feel it. It was like a fire so bright and hot that it scorched everything around it, turning snow into slush leaves into cinders and men into ash.

He emerged into the courtyard of Castle Black. Bodies littered the floor and the fighting was not yet done. Duals were still taking place all over the castle. He saw a blue haired man throw a dagger into the head of one of his brethren. Killing him instantly. The blue haired man saw him approaching and grinned, retrieving a long curved sword from the ground. Two more men joined him: another soldier like the ten who lay dead outside and an older man who looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Aye, he's the one she said to look out for. The one with a black cloak" The Blue haired man said to his fellows," I wonder what makes this one" he gestured at him ," so special."

"I can talk you know" he said startling the blue haired man," Just because we often choose not to doesn't mean we can't." his eyes never left the small group as he spoke.

"Well then" the Blue haired man replied, "we have our orders." He raised his sword to a fighting position as the other two men fanned out on either side of him, trying to flank him.

A dagger whistled at his head, he ducked it as it flew harmlessly by. The Blue haired man shrugged his shoulders as all three men closed in on him, forming a loose circle around him.

"She told I was the enemy, didn't she?" He inquired," A dangerous evil that needed to be purged from the world."

"We're not here to talk." The older man on his right growled.

The soldier attacked first, stepping forward and quickly jabbing his spear at him. Despite the speed of the jab he was able to grab the wooden spear shaft and pull on it. The soldier, not willing to be off-balanced relinquished his hold on the spear and drew his short-sword instead.

He didn't even have a chance to capitalise on the opportunity as both the old and blue haired man pressed the attack. He blocked and dodged strokes from all three of the men, barely having time to answer with counter strokes of his own. He winced as an obsidian tipped blade grazed his left foreman. The cut did not bleed, but smouldered. He knew that he could not stand for much longer against the three men, one of them needed to be knocked out of the fight.

He ducked the soldier's swipe at his head, but he rolled to his left. As he moved he lashed out with his blade, feeling it bite deep into the soldier's calf muscle. The soldier grunted. He stood behind the soldier, grabbing the straps of his armour as if to use him as a shield against the other two. His attackers hesitated, unsure of what to do. He made the choice simple for them as he pushed his sword throw the back of the soldier and out through his stomach then pulling the blade out and slitting the man's throat before letting him fall to the floor.

The two remaining men looked at their fallen comrade before raising their eyes to him and continuing the dual. The odds were still not wholly in his favour but the battle was played out more evenly now, for every three blows they struck, he would land one of his own. Even though they had the numbers advantage the men were beginning to tire, their strokes becoming slower as their faces began to shine with sweat.

Suddenly, he stepped forward lashing out with a foot at the Blue haired man and knocking him backward and off balance. Instead of pressing his advantage on the Blue haired man and exposing himself to the old man, he turned towards the old man and briefly locked swords with him before slamming his hilt into his foes stomach twice and Kneeing him in the groin. It was a dirty tactic, but it worked. The old man stumbled to the floor stunned, providing him with the perfect opportunity to provide a killing stroke, but he had more pressing concerns. Instinctively he swung his blade to his left, catching the Blue haired man's curved swords swing just as it was about to take his head off.

The Blue haired man's eyes widened in surprise at having being thwarted in his killing shot. Swinging low, he felt his sword thud into the blue haired man's shin and he heard a crack as the bone splintered beneath his strike. Dropping his sword the Man pulled a dagger, hoping to slam it into his heart, but he was too quick. Scrambling behind his foe, he thought he saw the man's head dip in defeat as his sword whistled downwards … cutting clean through the Man's neck. Blood sprayed from the wound as the headless body crumpled. Another corpse to litter the court yard.

He sensed it too late, but was able to turn, just as he saw the old man charging him. Instinctively, he lifted his right arm and was able to feel the impact of the man's dagger as it stuck into his armour, but did not penetrate. He tried to punch at the Old man, but the Mans mailed fist flew with lightning speed and struck him in the face. Light exploded across his vision as he fell backwards onto the ground. The man wasted no time in picking up his fallen sword and placing tip of it over his heart.

The Old man thought that he was beaten, but while he lay on the floor he lashed out with his right foot, striking the old man in his knee cap. It bought him a few precious seconds. He leapt forward and rushed the Old man, getting in too close for his final assailant to use his sword. Pulling a knife from the old man's belt, he repeatedly stabbed the Old man in the chest before impaling him in through the side of his neck, he was dead before he hit the floor.

He retrieved his sword, as he heard the dragon roar again, much closer now. He began walking towards the sound of the roar, taking in the magnitude of the death, destruction and horror of his surroundings. "And for what?" he thought angrily as he strolled through the grounds "So that this Queen can bring her searing fire to a kingdom that isn't even hers."

As he walked figures began to form up on either side of him, what remained of his brethren. By the time he caught sight of the three dragons, three of them flanked him on either side. The dragons seemed to catch their scent as they turned towards him. He could see the heat they emitted more clearly now, it melted and burnt and was only good for destruction. They wore the skins of Green, White and Black but they could not hide their true Aura's from him, they glowed, a mixture of blue, yellow and white flames. Fire made flesh, just as he was ice.

The Queen rode atop her giant black beast. She did not look clad for war as she wore a red silken dress, a necklace of perfectly rounded black stones adorned her slender neck, her gleaming platinum hair was adorned with golden broaches and her violet eyes shone. With what he could not tell, but there was no denying that she was beautiful and with the blazes that surrounded her, she certainly looked the part of the dragon queen. It did not change the fact that she had to die, for the good of the continent and the world, she had to die. Her fire would only scorch the Earth, her light could only blind.

The seven walkers formed a semi-circle around the three dragons. Deafening roars erupted from the dragons but they found only icy blue gazes.

Charred corpses lay all around her as she spoke," So here we stand, doing battle at the end of the end of the World."

The Walkers looked to one another in silence. He finally spoke up ," You know where this road leads." addressing the queen.

"I do" she said, giving a slight nod of her head. She showed no fear in the face of her adversaries, but she did not underestimate them either. Her Violet gaze found each and everyone one of the Walkers pale stares before finally setting on the one in the centre, the one clad in black.

"I take it my men are dead." She said, trying to keep her voice even, but a hint sadness still carried in her words. He didn't even nod.

The Walkers drew their weapons, swords of icy steel and bows that appeared to be made of snow as the dragons steaming bodies began to tense.

"And now it begins." The Queen said looking directly at him.

"No" he replied with a hint of sadness as he realised that his long journey was finally drawing to a close.

"Now it ends."


End file.
